The Return of Dr Weil
by Christopher Storm
Summary: Dr. Weil has return, and getting revenge on Tobio, can they trusted Meowth now that Dr. Weil has ailles with Eddy?
1. Chapter 1 Same old Tobio

**Hello everybody! Have is the Sequel of Tobioladdin, enjoy this folks.**

* * *

Cast:

Aladdin: Tobio (Astro Boy)

Jasmine: Zoran (Astro Boy)

Rajah: Akamaru (Naruto Shippuden)

Jafar: Dr Weil (Megaman Zero)

Genie: Homer J Simpson (The Simpson)

Abu: Monkey (Dial M For Monkey/Dexter's Lab)

Carpet: Itself

Storyteller: Shawn K. (My OC)

Iago: Meowth (Pokemon)

The Sultan: Professor Ochanomizu (Astro Boy)

Razoul: Eggman (Sonic The Hedgehog)

Abis Mal: Eddy (Ed Edd N Eddy)

The Minions: Richard Dastardly (Wacky Races)

Boog (Fanboy & Chum Chum)

Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes)

Skulker (Danny Phantom)

Denzel Crocker (The Fairly Oddparents)

Pete (Disney)

* * *

We now see flames around, as title appears.

**Christopher Storm Present**

And while then, the fire burst up in front and change it.

**The Return Of Dr. Weil**

* * *

At the dessert on the night, as Shawn K voice was heard as he sing.

Shawn: **_Follow me to a place where incredible feats_**

**_Are routine every hour or so_**

**_Where enchantment runs rampant_**

**_Yes, wild in the streets_**

On the dessert, a cobra hiss as it heard something coming and move away.

**_Open sesame, here we go!_**

It was the thieves on the horse and running ahead.

**_Arabian nights_**

**_Like Arabian days_**

**_They tease and excite_**

**_Take off and take flight_**

**_They shock and amaze_**

**_Arabian nights_**

**_Like Arabian days_**

**_More often than not are hotter than hot_**

**_In a lot of good ways_**

The thieves are heading through and keep going as they can.

**_Pack your shield, pack your sword_**

**_You won't ever get bored_**

**_Though get beaten or gored you might_**

**_Come on down, stop on by_**

**_Hop a carpet and fly_**

**_To another Arabian night_**

They heading to the big gate as it open for them.

**_Arabian night_**

As when they are through, all the ruins and statue broken, as now, the thieves look and saw them here, and when they stop, they toss the chest with a smash, as now, one holding a goodies of golds and jewels is big, taller than almost anyone, and is pale apricot skinned. He has a large, blonde mullet with bangs swoopt to the left, he wears light blue shirt with shreads at the sleeves and a white collar, with grey jeans, under his Frosty Mart uniform. He wears a pair of black ankle boots on his feet, He's Boog. Next to him has the same, he has a long blue overcoat, long red gloves, and a large striped hat with driving goggles attached, and sporting a handlebar mustache, he's Richard Dastardly They smirks that they stolen these.

"This night has been quite rewarding." Boog said.

Richard chuckles "We have never stolen so much." While they wasn't look, someone grab the stolen from them "We have gathered much loot tonight. No thanks to our leader." He glare annoying and Boog too.

One who has his arm stuck on a vase wears a yellow polo shirt with a purple collar and sleeves and a vertical red stripe on the right side. He also wears light blue pants and a wallet chain and plain red shoes. He's Eddy. He groan as he got out and front of four more, one small man name Yosemite Sam, second is a robot ghost name Skulker, the third is a skinny man name Denzel Crocker, last is a big fat cat name Pate.

The sound of a vase break as Eddy look up and saw them glaring and said "Well, it only looked expensive." He walk to the chest, as he open, a whole jewels and golds coins. "Is this a haul or what, my surly band of desert skunks?" He then saw a jewel flower, he takes it and put it on his shirt.

They saw that as Boog asks "How is it you get the jeweled flower, Eddy?"

"Why, this is my bonus for being your beloved leader." He pointed each of them saying "This and that and that are my beloved leader bonus."

"And what is our reward?" Boog asks as he's holding his hand.

Eddy was bored as he toss them a little bag of gold "Here you go. Good work, boys. Very successful raid." They were shocks as they only got small golds, they turn to anger on him, as then, they saw the chest moving as they gasps.

"The Chest!" Boog shouted.

"It moves!" Pate shouted as well.

"It cannot be!" Sam yelled. Eddy turn and saw the chest moving.

"What is holding it up?" Richard asks.

"AAAHHHH! GHOST!" Eddy scream in terror.

As when Crocker pick up the chest, it was a monkey with cap, he was holding it up, it dosen't have a name so he's Monkey, he then felt something wrong, he move around his arms, as he turn and in trouble, he lift his cap saying "Hello."

Eddy move forward as he's mad "You stupid monkey!" Monkey made a run for it, as Eddy grab his tail and when he heard someone shouting "Put him down, Eddy!" He look around as Monkey pull his shirt over his head, as someone hop on their heads each time and hop down, it was a 16 year's old boy, he has blue shirts, blown pants, a shoes, his hair has two spikes, He's Tobio Tenma. Monkey jump on his shoulder.

Eddy frown and asks "Who are you?"

"My friends call me Toby," he smirk and said "You can call me Tobio Tenma."

Eddy was mad as he growl and shouted "HURT HIM!" Toby look on his side and saw Sam, Boog and Pate run to him with their swords, he turn back with a smriks and saw Skulker and Crocker with their weapons, when they jump on him, dust was around, when it clear, they got Sam with on Skulker's hand. They were confuse.

"What? Where did he go?" Boog look around, as Toby grab the loots and the chest too and run.

Pate saw him "There! He has our loot!"

"Don't let him get away!" Richard shouted.

"He must not escape!" Crocker shouted as they run after him.

When Toby hop over the wall, he's on the horse and grab more loots too, as he jump over fast, but Skulker as he swing his sword but Toby jumo back "Why, you...!"

Toby got out a golden candlestick and said "Hey!" He block his sword and toss it over, which almost cut Eddy, as it cut his tip hair a little, Skulker claws appears on his wrist and about to claw him, but Toby grab a rope, making Skulker claw it making Toby go up with Monkey on his shoulder "He's getting away!" Sam shouts.

As the rope he cutted has the chandelier fell down on them, they saw it and got smashes, Toby jump over as the rope end, They saw him "There he is! We've got him now!" They pointed their swords up, Toby and Monkey saw them, as they were saved, It the Magic Carpet, they land on it and flys out of here.

Eddy saw it and were shocks "A flying carpet?" He grab Crocker by the neck as he shake him in anger "He's got a flying carpet!" He throw him away.

"Nice catch, Carpet." Toby smiled and fly around, which miss the thieve's swords, Monkey raspberryat them. As they fly around a man name Buggy the clown and grab his belt saying "Pardon me!" When he spin him fast, he gone to the thieves and knocking them off. When they flys forward, he spotted the bag full of loots "Yeah."

Eddy saw it and gasps, as Toby flys over grabbing it, He shouted "COME BACK HERE!" He grab Carpet as he flying around with them, he screamed while hanging on to it, he glares as when Monkey saw the jewel flower, he grab it from him, Eddy saw that "That's mine!" He let go to get it back, but he realize he let go, "Whoa!" He fell way down.

He landed on a hand, he sigh as the hand begin to break as it fall down, as Eddy got hurt, as one nail hit his top head, Toby said "Next stop, Metrobah!"

The thieves close the gate "Shut the door! He's escaping!" Then Toby and Monkey made it out of here with Carpet, and now their heading righ back to Metrobah.

* * *

**Hope you like this folks, and Mr Cartoon too, look likes Toby got the loots they stolen and heading back home. Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2 Meowth left Dr Weil

At the dessert at the afternoon, in the middle of the dessert, something moving around under the sands, and when it's head came out, It was Meowth, he gasps as he finally got air, he spit out sands and coughing out sands, and when he breath in "Finally!" He got out his arms as he's mad "This is terrific!" He groan as he pull up really hard and got out, only his half body on the black lamp.

He sighs and pound his head getting sands out of his ear "I got sand in places I didn't even know I had."

"Spare me your prattling, Meowth!" The voice was heard in that lamp, it was Dr. Weil in that lamp "Are we out yet?"

"'Are we out yet? Are we out yet?'" Meowth mocking him and snapped "Yes, we're out! No thanks to you." He hopping around trying to get out of it "If it weren't for me, you'd be stuck down there forever." He groan, only drop forward.

The lamp, somehow, hop itself up, and rumbling as he snapped "MEOWTH!" He blasted Meowth out and got his head stuck on the sands.

The black lamp glowing reds and said "You will now release me, so that I may have my revenge."

Meowth got out fully, and shaking the sands off of him "Yeah, yeah, when I'm good and ready."

"Do as I say, you worthless pipsqueak!" Weil snapped in the lamp.

Meowth ran to it and said "You know something? You're nothing without me."

"WHAT?!" Weil snapped.

"Who comes up with all the good ideas? Me! Who does all the work? Me!" Meowth pointed himself while saying that.

"If it weren't for me!" a black lamp poke him while snapping "You still be in a cage at the bazaar, shouting, 'Pokemon want a poke-food!'" That made Meowth very mad and when the lamp calm, Meowth then begin to sing.

Meowth: **_That's it, I've had it_**

**_I hate to be dramatic_**

**_But it's time for me to run the coop!_**

As then, Weil zapped his blast at Meowth from the lamp and miss him above.

**_Terrific, fine!_**

**_I'm drawing the line_**

**_Before I wind up in a pokemon soup_**

He ran and pick it up and runs to the well and ready to drop him in.

**_I was a fool to let you run the show_**

**_I'm cuttin' you loose, pal_**

**_Look out below!_**

He let go the lamp and drop him down as Weil scream "MMMEEEOOOWWWTTTHHH!" and right in the water.

**_Arrividerci, c'est la vie_**

**_Hope all goes well_**

**_I'm lookin' out for me!_**

He run as fast as he can, and heading to the place called Metrobah. While Meowth running around while looking around here.

"Metrobah, just a juicy golden goose ready for plucking, and I'm the one holdin' the tweezers!" He then stopped right by the camel.

"I'll be runnin' this town inside a week!" He then saw the camel's face turn annoying, as he pointed him by the nose "What's your problem, liver lips?" He grab his face and snapped "You don't think I can do it?!" he let go and drop down continue singing.

Meowht: **OK, I'm little**

**Been playin' second fiddle**

**And I don't get no respect!**

The camel then spit at him as he jump away, and when by the goat.

**_I turn the other cheek_**

**_But this busted nose_**

**_Is the only thanks that I get!_**

While then, Joe Chin was busy as he saw the grapes moving and turn annoying.

**_I never found a friend that I can trust_**

**_They promise caviar and leave me eating dust!_**

He then remove the grapes and about to stab Meowth as he ran fast missing the dagger. As riding on the sheep and eat some grapes.

**_That's some reward for loyalty_**

**_From here on in_**

**_I'm lookin' out for me!_**

At the mart, Mario was looking at the emerald necklace, and he then saw Meowth through it with jewels and hat.

**_Ohh, I don't need nobody else!_**

Mario move out of a way, and growl at him.

**_I'll never fail_**

**_I'll cover my own tail!_**

He ran and hopping around missing all the people of grabbing him.

**_I can take care of myself!_**

He hop on the elephant with the birds and dance with them

**_You know, it just don't pay to give a hoot_**

**_I've given all my heart_**

**_What do I get? The boot!_**

**_I'm through with that_**

**_I'm finally free_**

**_From here on in_**

He slide on the elephant's truchs and finish.

**_I'm lookin' out for me!_**

When he's finish, he got hit bu the watermelon and hits the wall hard. It was Joe Chin who threw it at him, while Mario and Apu getting mad of Meowth stealing "Steal from us again and your scrawny body will be dinner for the jackals!" Joe shouted at him.

"Sure. No problem." Meowth moan in pain and dropped down.

While then, Toby and Monkey made it back home with Carpet and with all the loots, Monkey look at the loots and grab them, but Toby grab it first, which made Monkey confuse, of what he's doing, he throw all the golds pieces and jewels down to the streets, Monkey was shocks and stop him with an angry face "No! No!"

"Monkey!" Toby said. Monkey turn to him as he said "We're not the ones who need this money." It made Monkey turn to sad.

Toby throw a golden crown and landed on some yellow man's bowl name Snake, he look and turn to happy. When Toby throw more golds down, he pass by a poor woman with three childrens, the golds coins landed front of them, and smiled "A miracle."

"Rain on me!"

"Gold from the heavens!"

All the peoples had their hands out of Toby throwing all the loots, as Monkey flick a emerald out and glares at Toby "Don't worry, Abu. I'm not throwing everything." He grab a jewel flower.

"Yes!" Monkey was happy.

"This is for Zoran." Toby has told him as Monkey was shocks.

While then, they flys over to the palaces, and when they landed on the balcony, someone was here to him "Whoa!" A big white dog growl at him, it was Akamaru. Monkey saw it and hide behind Carpet "Uh oh!"

"Easy, Akamaru. You know me. Tobio?" He asks. As to that, Akamaru jump on him, but he lick his cheek "OK, Akamaru, OK." he stand up "I'm glad to see you, too." Monkey got out and sigh in relief "How do I look?" He asks, as Monkey and Akamaru look at him as someone answered.

"I think you look fine." he turn and see who answer him.

"Zoran!" Toby said.

Yes, it's Zoran, she's 16 years old, she has pink dress, a shoes and has beautiful long hair. "Where were you? I missed you."

"I had to pick up a few things." He take out the jeweled flower and give it to her "This is for you."

She take it and said "Oh, Tobio! It's lovely!"

Monkey heard that and copycat her saying "'It's lovely.'"

Zoran jump on him and kissing him, "It must have cost a fortune."

"Oh, no, it was a steal." Toby smirks and walk in with her.

Zoran then put it on the vase with a flower and said "Father wants you to join us for dinner tonight." Monkey watchs and smirks when he saw the jewel flower "He's going to make a royal announcement."

"And he wants me there?" Toby asks her.

"It's about you." Zoran replied.

"Am I in trouble?" He asks.

"Let's just say..." She sniff the flower and said "This is a dinner you don't want to miss."

"Zoran, what's going on?" Toby want to know. While Monkey sneak and, annoying when he grab the wrong one.

"I promised Father I wouldn't spoil his surprise." She said while Monkey just throw it "You've made quite an impression, you know." He sneak and this time, he got the right one, he move only someone stop him by shomp his arm.

"So I'm not in trouble?" Toby asks, Monkey look up and saw Akamaru growling at him, Monkey nrevous and wave at him.

"Of course not. You defeated Dr. Weil, saved Metrobah and rescued a princess. Tobio, you are a hero." she smile at him.

"Yeah, I guess so." He smiled and said "That's me. Ready for anything!"

As then, Akamaru barks as they turn and saw him chasing Monkey with a jewel flower "Monkey!" He climb the curtain, as Akamaru saw him, he raspberry at him, Akamaru grab it with his mouth and yank it, making Monkey drop, as he hopped off by Carpet and landed on powder and gone around with Toby, he coughs and glares at him.

"You may want to change before dinner, though." Zoran smiled.

Mokney has a silly grin and show them the jewel flower, which Toby glares at him, and Monkey nerous smiled at him.

* * *

**Boy oh boy, Meowth lefted Dr. Weil, and gone by himself, and Monkey sure get into trouble of getting that jewel flower, the next chapter will come folks. Read and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3 Meowth save Tobio's life

At the afternoon in Metrobah, outside from the palaces, Meowth lays down all depress on top the gate as he said "Seems like only yesterday, Weil was runnin' Metrobah. And I was his right-hand pokemon." He then frown and said "But then he had to go and mess things up! Now I'm stuck on the outside looking in. I gotta get back into the palace!" He shouts and then made an evil smirks "Back into power!"

While then, Tobio came out from the palace wearing a prince clothes, and Monkey the same "Well, my dear Monkey, shall we see what the common folk are doing today?" He asks.

Monkey dust himself and replied "Let's go!"

Toby chuckles and walking out "We have time for a stroll before our audience with the sultan."

On the top, Meowth saw Tobio leaving and were surprise "The street rat is living in the palace now?" He now snapped in anger "Oh! That does it! All reports are in! Life is now officially unfair!" He stopped "Wait!" He hugged a bird who was on top the gate too "Wait a second here! This is perfect! That kid is my ticket back into power." He hop down and waited for Toby coming.

"I'll just get Tobio on my side with a little sympathy act." He pick up the dirt and cover himself and got them all over him while smirking "Then I'll be back in the palace again quicker than you can say 'Easy Street.'"

When Toby walking, he heard something "Tobio!"

"Huh?" Toby look down and saw Meowth all cover up with dirt, as he's acting.

"Kid...finally...got free...of...Dr Weil." Meowth said as he drop down.

Toby and Monkey were shocks that Meowth is here, he snapped "Meowth! What are you doing here?"

"Where are you? Getting dark...Hold me..." As a replie from Toby, grabbing him roughing, but Meowth missed and frown saying "Hey, I meant gentle-like!" He run from Toby as he's chasing him.

"You're not fooling anyone!" Toby shouts.

Meowth miss his hand and said "No, wait, I'm serious! I was under Weil's power! He mesmerized me with his Orb staff!" He then showing them being mesmerize and said "Just like the sultan." He keep running from Toby and Monkey.

"You traitor, you!" Toby shouted.

As when Meowth jump high, as he bump into someone and Toby and Monkey bumped too, they drop down, they look up, it's was Pete they bump into, and there are Boog, Richard and finally, Eddy.

"You look familiar." Eddy said and not remember him, Monkey were shocks.

"It's Tobio Tenma." Pete, Boog and Richard told him very annoying.

"Where?! It is? I knew that! Hurt him a lot! Hurt him and his monkey and his cat, too!" Eddy ordered them as they take out their swords.

Toby quickly jump away from them, he was trap as Meowth hide in the barrel, Boog and Richard got him but, Toby elbows the barrels as two fall of them, they were shove away by Pete who roared and cut him, but Toby blocked with the barrel, which Meowth in it, he block every slash Pete wing, as Meowth almost cut, he got the sword away and throw the barrel, but ducked, and hits Boog hard, him and Meowth were dizzy, he look up and saw him "Treacherous cat!" He took out a dagger.

"Look, I'm not with him." Meowth rans from him. Which Boog chasing him.

Toby grab a stick for a weapon, and hit Richard and Pete, and got them drop on Boog. Monkey laughs as Meowth hop beside him and shouted "Monkey! help! They're after me!"

As then, Eddy came with a fish and ready to smash them, as Monkey place Meowth from on him on the mart, and run, which smash the mart down, back to Toby, he's having trouble against them their swords, with every block he does, it's cut in half, Tobio was weaponles.

"You won't dance out of this one!" Richard smirks.

Back to Meowth, he's head got stuck in the watermelon, and when he's got out, and in the half melon, he was fury and shouted "That's it! Now I'm mad!"

As for Eddy, he got fish in his mouth and spit it out, he was so fury, when he walk away, he slip on the fish and drop on the board with a little barrel on the bottom, he was annoying of this.

Toby was holded by Boog and Richard, and Pete has his sword and chuckles, ready to end Toby's life.

When Eddy just lays there, Meowth, who was on the balcony, with a plant beside him, he smirks "Mess with this cat, huh?" he groan as he push it off.

Eddy saw it coming, and when it hits the other side, it catapulted Eddy over fast, when Pete bout to cut his neck, they turn and saw Eddy, and smash them away from Toby and Monkey, they smashes on the cart with horse on front, which full of eggs.

Toby and Monkey were confuse as they turn when Meowth shouted "And I got more where that came from!" Toby and Monkey were shocks that Meowth just save Toby's life.

At the cart, the one who owns the cart and eggs is Genma Saotome, he was shocks in horror and yelled "My eggs... ruined! Who will pay for them?"

Eddy heard him and was annoying "Oh, Go away."

"Guards! Guards!" Genma call out.

When Eddy move Pete away, he looked and saw the captain of the guard name Eggman, with Puggsy and Flip "What is the trouble here?" Eggman asks.

"It is that thief! Eddy!" Puggsy know who they are.

But when Boog grab the rope to the horse, he got it getting out of here which almost got Eddy drop out and hold on "Whoa!" They saw them getting away.

"After them!" Eggman shouted as Puggsy and Flip running after them from escaping.

When they're gone, Meowth when by Toby and Monkey on the mart and still mad at those dummies "Jerks."

"Uh, Thanks for your help. You saved me." Toby said as Monkey glares at Meowth.

"I did? Right! Oh, yeah! Of course I saved you! It's my nature. I'm always rescuing things. Cats, babies, guys like you, always rescuing." When Meowth finish about rescue, he was shoved in a hat that Toby wear "Hey, what's going on?!" Monkey the one who got him, then his head got out and said "Is this any way to treat your rescuer?! You owe me, pal! I saved your life!"

Toby think a bit, and said before Monkey about to hit him with a club "Monkey, wait!" He stopped and listen "He's right. I do owe him."

"Huh?" Monkey was confuse as Meowth smiled.

"I'll see that the sultan gives him a fair hearing." Toby said.

When Toby said sultan, Meowth yelled in terror "**WHAT?!**" If he see the sultan, it will be a grave to Meowth.

* * *

**Wow! That was surprising! Meowth just save Toby from being killed, and now Meowth gonna be in trouble of meeting the sultan again. The next chapter will come folks, as you may guess who's coming back!**


	4. Chapter 4 Homer Simpson Return!

At the garden, Meowth is in the cages as he was shock in horror when Toby said about Sulten, as he screamed "THE SULTEN?!" He ran fast as he smash his face against the bar as his face got stuck, Toby lock it.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to him. Soften him up a little." Toby walk away.

"Are you kidding?" He asks in muttered, as he pull out really hard "He hates me!" He yank out, only his butt got stuck too "And what about the princess?!" He asks as he got his butt out while frown.

"Hmm?" He walk back to him and ask "No problem. I just have to make sure that Zoran doesn't see you until I've gotten her prepared."

"Gotten me prepared for what?" Zoran asks.

As Toby quickly stood front the cage so Zoran won't see "Uh, I mean... for the... for the stain...Monkey got on the brand new vest you gave him."

"I did not!" Monkey said as Toby shush him.

"I don't see a stain." Zoran look at Monkey.

"Well, no problem, then. Off to dinner. Can't wait for that surprise." He walk with Zoran to the dinner.

Zoran then wondering "Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Wrong? Oh, come on! No, no, no, everything's just fine." Toby said.

"You aren't hiding anything from me, are you?" She asks "Any more secrets?"

"Secrets?" He clear his throat and said "Of course not! I almost lost you once that way. I'll never make that mistake again." When he and Zoran about to kiss, something wrong as it's rumble as Monkey jump off as both asks "What?"

On the pool, it's gone a whirlpool, as it's burst up. Toby and Zoran were confuse, as when it's burst into magic, it's a yellow man, as he's 40 years old, he has Hawaiian shirt, all the suitcases, a glasses and a hat. You know it! It's Homer J Simpson. He shouts as he's surfing up.

They were surprise. As he hop and jump up, and appears beside them as he shouts "HE'S BIG! HE'S YELLOW! HOMER J SIMPSON IS BACK!" he gone close to the readers.

As Toby and Zoran hugged him and said "Homer!"

"You came back!" Zoran said.

As Homer turn red not embarrass, but pain! As he shouts "OW! AH! OH! WATCH THE SUN BURN!" They back up and seeing him getting pain, but then, he's change back and laughs "Aha! Kidding!" He when by them asking "Did you miss me? Be honest." He got hi suitcases and give them to Monkey "Take care of these, my good mammal."

Monkey takes them, as he fell down, cause their heavy "Whoa!" He got out and got his cap back on and annoying.

"Careful, they're heavy! Hang on, I got souvenirs for everybody!" He give Toby a mexican hat, and a statue for Zoran, and a big cap and a flag and a hotdog. And give Carpet a hawaiian luau girl doll, as he push it, it's dance "Whoa! She dances!"

Toby takes off the mexican hat and were surprise and asks "You saw the whole world already?"

Homer clap as he's turn to four small people and sing.

Four Homers: **_It's a small world after all!_**

Homer then appears behind Toby and said "But Metrobah has something that no other place in the world has." he then turn into a rocket, as he lit himself, and blast off around shouting "YOU GUYS!" He got Toby and Zoran on him, and flys around, as it's blasted and he begind to sing, while parachute them down.

Homer: **_I parachuted down into the Taj Mahal!_**

They drop and landed cart which Homer running and holding.

**_I Rollerbladed all along the great Great Wall!_**

They on Homer whos riding a bike.

**_I even made the famous leaning tower fall!_**

They crash and making the leaning tower fall on them, but Homer stop it.

**_But who was with me through it all?_**

Homer appears behind them with a shocks and horror face.

**_Nobody!_**

They appears in the circus and Homer riding a unicycle and juggling.

**_The Moscow Circus hired me to fly trapeze!_**

He been swing down, and appears on the field and on the mount olympus.

**_On Mount Olympus, won a race with Hercules!_**

**_It's easy when you're chased by killer bees!_**

They jump in the water safe from the killer bees.

**_'Who said "Gesundheit" when I sneezed?'_**

**_ACHOO!_**

At the new york city, Homer came out the cab wearing a sailor suit.

**_So now I'm home!_**

**_Home again with you!_**

Toby and Zoran were soaking wet, as they're dry up fast by Homer, who's is a sun.

**_You chase the clouds away!_**

He appears behind them and hug them.

**_Whenever I am yellow!_**

"You're always yellow." Toby smiled. As Homer being a mummy coffin.

Homer: **_Land of the pyramids!_**

**_I highly recommend!_**

He came out as a mummy, and vanish and appears front of the giant statues, which Toby and Zoran being up.

**_There is nothing in the world!_**

**_Quite like a friend!_**

he appears on the needle bed, and commander the cobras.

**_Slept like a babe in Bombay on a bed of nails!_**

He appear on Toby's hands and dancing in a harem.

**_Moroccans loved my daring Dance of Seven Veils!_**

Homer then appears as a sailor with one eye and holding a fish bowl.

**_Why, single-handedly, I even saved the whales!_**

He toss as it's turn into a whale, and burst water up which Homer up there.

**_No one was there to hear my tales!_**

He crys and into his mouth, he then has a wood and smash a pinata. As appears, Homer playing a guitar, Zoran dances, and Toby blowing a trumpet.

**_In Acapulco, joined a mariachi band_**

Homer then appears as a old dope as he rope a boat.

**_I rode the raging rapids down the Rio Grande_**

He then got in a trumpet as he blow as it's appears to be the air balloon.

**_Flew in an air balloon, but when I tried to land_**

**_Nobody laughed or lent a hand!_**

As then, they been broke through and drop down, but all Homer did just salute. As they been caught by Homer's net who in the jungle.

_**Without you, the Amazon is just a trickle!**_

As they appears in the nouth, as Homer appears in a coat and holding a fish.

**_Without you, the Sahara's not so hot!_**

As Toby feel something drip, as they look up, Homer being a leaking sink.

_**Without you, Niagara Falls is just a leaky faucet!**_

As one drop, it's turn into Homer who's being captain holding a model in a bottle.

_**The QE2 is just some yacht!**_

When he smash it against the yacht, it's sail away, as Homer being one on the front.

_**Now that I'm home!**_

Which Toby and Zoran was on it. And sail around the palace.

**_Home_ _again, it's clear!_**

As he appears beside Toby and Zoran.

**_All I ever wanted_**

**_Seems to be right here!_**

The anchor drop on the balcony, as Toby and Zoran slide down and Homer got off the yacht.

**_I've traveled!_**

As the heads appears beside Homer's

Second Homer: **_East!_**

Thrid Homer: **_And west!_**

Three Homer: **_And now I'm back again!_**

They vanish as he laso Toby and Zoran and pull them to him.

Homer: **_And there's nothing in the world_**

**_Quite like a friend!_**

Toby: **_There's nothing in the world!_**

Zoran: **_Nothing in the whole wide world!_**

All: **_There is nothing in the world_**

**_Quite like a friend!_**

As we zoomed away and stop to the earth, Homer appears holding it with one finger.

Homer: **_Nothing in the whole wide world!_**

He spin it with a smile. As the song end and appears back to the palace.

"So, Homer, how does it feel to be free?" Toby asks.

"Seriously?" Homer look at them with annoying face, and then he leap up shouting "I love it!" He then feel back pain, and gone back down "OK, maybe my powers aren't what they used to be." He poof and appears beside them "Let's say they're semi-phenomenal nearly cosmic," He shrunk down saying "But don't sell me short." He then grow back "I may be free, but I still have some magic in me." He said and vanish.

He appears in a magician suit and shouts "I can still do this!" He put out a flowers, but one open it mouth and grab Homer's face and sucking it. When Homer got it out. His face was gone "D'oh!" He grab It and put it back in his face "Hate to lose face in front of you guys. Give me another chance." He appears front of them with a box and a saw "Who's first? I can do this!"

"Homer, we have to go to..." Toby said as Zoran just remember now.

"Dinner! We're late!" She said.

"You probably have a romantic dinner for two planned." Homer smiled and then he take his back and turn sad "You don't need a big yellow lug gumming up the works."

"But, Homer..." Toby said.

"Three's a crowd. You kids go on." Homer told them.

Zoran look at Toby. As she walk to him and said "Homer, I would be honored if you'd join us for dinner."

Homer was shocks then turn to happiness. "You would?" He felt never so happy so he shouts "Come on, everyone! Get in here!" he grab them all for a hugs "Home cookin'? Let's go!" he run in.

As they all going, as Monkey hop on Toby's shoulder "Oh boy!"

Toby notices and grab him with a frown and said "Not you, Monkey. You have a job to do, remember?" He put him down the ground.

Monkey was confuse "Huh?"

"You have to guard, Meowth." Toby told him. As Monkey frown in annoying. So he walk in the palace, And Monkey walk back to guard the pokemon.

While then, Homer appears upside down with a cowboy suit and asks "Giddy-up, slow-poke. What's keepin' ya?"

"Nothing! Well, something, but I'll tell you later." Toby said as he push Homer inside the palace.

* * *

**There you have it folks. Homer Simpson came back for Toby and Zoran. And hope you like it folks. Read and Review. **


End file.
